


A day in the life

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan and Phil take a walk through the park on a beautiful autumn day.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	A day in the life

It was a lovely October day, Autumn was finally settling in, the sun shining softly through the clouds and providing a warm enough afternoon for them to go for a walk in the park. The oranges, reds and yellows of the falling leaves made for a beautiful decoration to their little expedition. 

Phil closed his eyes breathing in the smell of the trees around them, he listened to the sound of the crunching leaves under their feet, he felt the soft breeze caressing his skin with a slight threat of rain clinging to it - he loved it. 

“Do you want to sit by the lake?” Dan asked, pointing to the benches looking out to the lake near the flock of swans.

Phil smiled. “Yeah, that would be nice. Too bad we didn’t get coffee before coming to the park.” 

“Why don’t you sit and I’ll go to Starbucks real quick?” Dan offered, putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder.

“Oh, no. It’s ok, sit with me.” Phil held onto the hand Dan had on him and brought it to his lips for a small kiss.

“Sit. We don’t get to come to the park often, I want this date to be perfect.”

“It’s already perfect because you are here with me,” Phil said.

Dan smiled fondly. “That was disgusting; I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.”

“You love it.”

Dan rolled his eyes and sighed, the smile never leaving his lips. “What are you having?”

“A pumpkin Spice Latte and a brownie.”

“Ok, the first PSL of the season then.” 

“Yeah, a bit late but at least I’m having it.” 

“True, true. Ok, I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you,” Phil said to Dan’s retreating back and finally sat down, leaning back against the bench. God, he had missed this so much. Being outside and enjoying nature was something that he enjoyed a lot when he actually took the time to do it. He really loved the city but the older he got, the more he thought about moving away. Not far, just far enough to be able to have a nice yard with a few trees; somewhere they could sit outside and just sunbathe or absolutely ruin a Sunday roast together or play board games with their friends… in a future when they could actually see their friends. That thought put a little damper on his happy day, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It would pass. For now, they just had to be careful and everything would be fine.

He looked at the swans, accosting a brave old man that had brought some birdseed to the park. Phil took a mental note of never doing that, he was sure that the swans would bite him - not that he would have the heart to feed a bird other than Steve, that would feel like cheating. 

Someone cleared their throat beside Phil and he jumped slightly. 

“Lost in thought?” Dan asked, waiting patiently for Phil to slide over and let him sit on his left. 

“A bit, I guess.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I wouldn’t want to feed the swans because it would be like cheating on Steve,” Phil said, grabbing his order from Dan and taking a sip of his coffee.

Dan laughed. “Of course.” Dan placed his right hand on the bench between them with his palm turned up in silent invitation; Phil’s left hand found it soon after. Even after so many years together, little moments like this in public sometimes felt a bit surreal. 

“This is nice; we should do it more often.”

“We should.”

They finished their coffees and took a few selfies together before continuing their walk until the sun started to go down. 

A few days later when he finally posted a picture of that day, someone commented “Dan and you are so married,” and it made Phil smile a little wider for the rest of the afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, Day 24: Autumn + “Dan and you are so married.” This is a Phil POV, it’s mostly a date and thoughts. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632920300040880128/a-day-in-the-life)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
